


Dear Heart

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Mpreg, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock hold each other as the sound of their child warms their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Heart

Art by: Elfqueen55

Jim smiled as arms surrounded him.

The black shiny mass of hair pressed against his breast.

Spock's chin resting on the overstretched skin.

Jim's belly moving back and forth next to Spock's chest.

The sound of their child's heart beating surrounded them.

Time stood still for only the two.

New life was about to come soon and change everything.

And they await it's arrival with impatience and love.


End file.
